Dream and Love
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Impian dan cinta itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda, namun untuk meraih impian dibutuhkan cinta dan untuk mendapatkan cinta dibutuhkan impian, karena keduanya saling membutuhkan, bad sumary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Female dan Human Kyuubi, Typo dan penulis amatir**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Female Kyuubi**

*****mulai*****

"Hei, lihat anak monster itu sepertinya gagal ujian genin lagi," tunjuk salah satu dari orang tua shinobi muda yang baru saja, lulus ujian genin, pada seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 12 tahun, yang kini sedang asyik bermain ayunan.

"Bagus kan, kalau dia, lulus ujian genin, apa jadinya desa kita? memiliki shinobi seorang monster," lanjut orang tua lainnya. Para orang tua itu terus saja mengejek, menghina dan memandang rendah pada sang bocah. Sedangkan bocah itu hanya berekspresi datar menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil, yang seumuran dengan bocah yang diejek itu, mendatangi bocah tersebut. Gadis kecil berambut merah dikuncir dua ke bawah, dengan bola mata berwarna cokelat keemasan itu, tampak menutup kedua telinga sang bocah laki-laki dihadapannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Jangan didengarkan perkataan mereka. Mereka itu hanyalah sekumpulan orang dewasa yang tidak punya otak," ujar gadis tersebut, yang entah kenapa kata-katanya sedikit kasar dan tidak terlalu pantas, untuk anak gadis sepertinya.

"Kyuubi? terima kasih," ucap sang bocah laki-laki yang tadinya berekspresi datar, langsung tersenyum karena perlakuan dari gadis bernama Senju Kyuubi itu. Terlihat gadis kecil berambut merah itu memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Aku tidak menolongmu baka! aku hanya tidak suka dengan para orang tua yang berotak kecil itu, dan sangat suka menghinamu!" balas Kyuubi dengan nada tsundere.

"Ya, tapi aku tetap harus berterima kasih padamu," ujar sang bocah.

"Ck, terserah!"

"Nie, Kyuubi mukamu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanya sang bocah laki-laki itu dengan wajah penuh kecemasan dan polos.

"Urusai, yo!" jawab Kyuubi yang langsung pergi dan menarik bocah laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, pergi bersamanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran karena Kyuubi main seenaknya nyulik ah salah narik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat itu.

"Kemana saja, yang penting menjauh dari mereka! Aku malas mendengar ocehan mereka, aku tidak mengerti kau masih saja, sabar menghadapi mereka. Kalau aku sih sudah kuhajar satu persatu, kalau perlu kujahit mulut mereka, yang berbicara tapi tidak pernah disaring!" jawab Kyuubi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kata-kata hinaan dan cacian dari para orang tua tersebut, kepada Naruto.

Memang benar setelah Kyuubi datang pun mereka malah berkata jauh lebih pedas, dari sebelum Kyuubi datang seperti...

_"Eh? itu kan Kyuubi anaknya Tsunade, kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Kok bisa-bisanya dia berteman dengan anak monster itu?"_

atau seperti

_"Pakai hipnotis kali, dia kan anak monster. Dasar mestinya dia mati saja, tinggal di sini hanya membuat kita sial!"_

Kata-kata seperti itulah yang membuat Kyuubi menarik Naruto dari tempat itu. Kyuubi tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan teman satu akademinya itu. Setiap ada yang menghinanya, memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin atau sampai memukulinya, Naruto selalu diam dan tidak pernah membalasnya. Jujur saja itu membuat Kyuubi membenci Naruto pada awal pertemuan mereka.

Namun suatu ketika, saat Hinata teman sekelas mereka, sewaktu di akademi, dibully oleh anak-anak akademi yang lain, karena terlalu lemah, Naruto tidak segan menghajar mereka satu per satu. Alhasil Naruto dihukum tidak boleh datang ke akademi selama satu bulan lamanya. Melihat hal tersebut, sikap Kyuubi terhadap Naruto berubah menjadi baik.

Hal ini karena walaupun Naruto selalu diam jika dicaci maki atau dipukuli oleh warga desa dan teman-teman satu akademinya. Tapi jika menyangkut keselamatan teman-temannya, maka Naruto akan berubah menjadi iblis kalau perlu. Sikap seperti inilah yang disukai Kyuubi pada Naruto, dan akhirnya berhenti membenci bocah tersebut.

Walaupun terkadang Kyuubi kesal juga dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu diam, jika dicaci maki atau dipukuli. Setidaknya kalau tidak ingin melawan, laporkan saja pada Hokage ketiga, atau Guru Iruka, yang sangat menyayangi Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak mau melakukannya. Benar-benar membuat Kyuubi kesal.

Lalu mereka pun berlari sampai di depan kedai ramen. Hal ini membuat kening Naruto berkerut heran, kenapa ia dibawa kesini? Tapi kemudian suara berisik di perutnya, membuat Naruto hanya nyengir tipis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau lapar kan? anggap saja aku mentraktirmu, karena sudah berhasil menjadi genin," jawab Kyuubi dingin seperti biasa, namun entah kenapa ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dasar tsundere.

"Oh iya aku belum memberimu selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Kyuu, selamat yah," ungkap Naruto.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, ayo masuk," ajak Kyuubi kemudian untuk ke dalam kedai ramen ichiraku tersebut.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Malam pun tiba, nampaknya Kyuubi dan Naruto bermain hingga malam. Setelah mengantarkan Kyuubi pulang ke rumahnya yang bergaya Edo itu, Naruto pun juga pulang. Awalnya Tsunade ibu dari Kyuubi, meminta Naruto menginap, tapi Naruto langsung menolaknya. Ia memilih untuk pulang ke apartemen kecilnya.

Malam ini bulan purnama dan cahanya yang terang menutupi gemerlang bintang-bintang kecil. Naruto tampak pulang dengan bersenandung ria. Tadi itu cukup menyenangkan baginya. Setelah makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku, yang membuatnya makan hingga sepuluh mangkuk, Naruto dan Kyuubi pergi ke sungai untuk main lempar batu di sungai.

Setelah itu mereka sparing bersama, dan seperti biasa yang menang adalah Naruto. Lalu membuat Kyuubi mencak-mencak kesal karena lagi-lagi harus kalah dari Naruto. Tiba-tiba ditengah perjalanannya menuju apartemennya ia dihadang oleh seorang chunin berambut abu-abu.

"Mizuki-san ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran kenapa chunin dihadapannya ini, tiba-tiba menghadangnya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun ada kabar gembira untukmu, kau diperbolehkan untuk mengulang ujian genin kembali dan aku yang akan menjadi pengujinya," jawab Mizuki to the point.

"Eh? benarkah? baiklah kapan dimulai ujiannya? terus apa yang akan diuji?" tanya Naruto beruntun, saking senangnya karena boleh mengulang ujian genin kembali. Itu artinya dia masih punya harapan untuk menjadi genin bukan?

"Ha...ha...satu satu dong bertanyanya Naruto-kun. Ujiannya adalah hari ini dan cukup mudah. Kau cukup mencuri sebuah gulungan rahasia di kediaman Hokage ketiga, lalu memberikannya padaku," jawab Chunin yang bernama Mizuki itu.

"Mencuri? bukankah itu tidak baik, Mizuki-san?" tanya balik Naruto heran dengan yang materi yang diujikan dalam tes menjadi Genin ini.

"Memang, tapi ini adalah semacam tes keberanian, lagipula gulungan itu akan dikembalikan lagi ke tempatnya setelah kau berhasil mencurinya," jelas Mizuki. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Mizuki.

"Maaf Mizuki-san kurasa aku menolak tes darimu. Biarlah aku akan mengikuti ujian genin tahun depan saja," tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak Naruto, maksudku begini, teman-temanmu sudah menjadi genin, dan kau masih berkutat diakademi, apa kau tidak malu pada teman-temanmu yang lain? Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, Naruto-kun," ujar Mizuki masih berusaha membujuk Naruto supaya mau ikut ujian ini.

"Akan lebih malu lagi jika aku lulus karena hasil mencuri. Lebih baik aku menunggu satu tahun lagi, ketimbang melakukan hal tersebut," balas Naruto yang tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Kau tahu, dunia shinobi tidak selamanya bersih, akan ada kalanya membunuh dan mencuri diperlukan oleh seorang shinobi!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa dunia shinobi adalah dunia yang bersih. Aku hanya ingin aku lulus, dengan ujian yang benar, bukan ujian mencuri gulungan rahasia," jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau bilang, ujian yang kuberikan bukan hal yang benar begitu!" terlihat Mizuki yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu mana yang benar daripada aku Mizuki-san, karena kau adalah seniorku disini," jawab Naruto masih terlihat tenang, walaupun ia sudah merasakan aura kemarahan yang keluar Mizuki.

Pandangan mata Naruto dan kata-kata Naruto, seolah-olah mengatakan kalau ia sedang memandang rendah pada Mizuki, begitulah menurut chunin berambut abu-abu itu. Padahal Naruto hanya berkata jujur, kalau yang dilakukan Mizuki adalah hal yang salah, menurut Naruto.

"Kau dasar anak monster, kau tidak berhak untuk menolak perintahku! kalau kau menolak kau akan..."

"Akan apa?" potong Naruto masih bersikap tenang menghadapi Mizuki yang sudah mulai meledak. Geram karena melihat Naruto yang terlihat sok dihadapannya. Mizuki langsung menyerang Naruto dengan kunai ditangannya.

**Whush!**

Suara angin tampak terdengar, karena kunai milik Mizuki tidak berhasil mengenai Naruto, yang dengan cepat menghindari kunai tersebut, dan langsung memegang tangan Mizuki yang sedang memegang kunainya. Setelah itu Naruto membanting tubuh Mizuki yang lebih besar darinya dengan bantingan Judo.

**Buagh!**

Setelah membanting Mizuki ke tanah, Naruto langsung memiting lengan Mizuki dan mengunci pergerakan chunin tersebut.

"Maaf Mizuki-san, aku tidak bermaksud memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Hanya saja aku sudah bilang aku menolaknya dan lebih memilih ujian tahun depan saja," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Sialan kau bocah monster, wadah Kyuubi, sampah yang menampung sampah. Untung kedua orang tuamu mati, kalau masih hidup mereka pasti akan malu pada...ARGHHH!"

Mizuki terlihat kesakitan dan berhenti berbicara, karena Naruto mendadak mulai mematahkan tangan lengan Mizuki. Wajah Naruto yang tadinya terlihat santai kini berubah jadi dingin, ketika Mizuki membicarakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan kedua orang tuaku dihadapanku, atau kau akan mati sekarang juga!" ungkap Naruto dingin dan lalu melepaskan Mizuki yang tangan kanannya dipatahkan oleh Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Mizuki yang masih meringis kesakitan, karena ulah Naruto.

"Kuso! Kuso! KUSO!" teriak Mizuki di sela-sela kesakitannya.

Sementara itu Naruto tampak berlari dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar. Ia tampak jatuh terduduk dan menekuk lututnya, serta menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Aku ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki tampak menepuk kepalanya perlahan dan membuat Naruto mendongak, ingin tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Iruka sensei?" terlihat laki-laki itu tampak tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Naruto? aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya laki-laki bernama Iruka itu, dengan nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Iruka-sensei, ada apa mencariku?" tanya balik Naruto berbohong.

'Kau bohong Naruto, wajahmu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja,' ungkap Iruka dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia hanya menghela nafas, dan tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia tahu Naruto pasti tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada dirinya. Jadi yang hanya bisa dilakukan Iruka adalah menunggu Naruto untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mengatakan rasa sakit yang selalu disembunyikannya selama ini.

Kemudian Iruka pun akhirnya mencoba untuk tersenyum dan memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto. Itu adalah Hitai Atte. Kening Naruto tampak berkerut heran, ketika Iruka mendadak memberikan Hitai Atte untuknya. Bukannya ia tidak lulus? terus kenapa Iruka memberikan ikat kepala dengan simbol lambang desa Konoha padanya?

"Ini?"

"Maaf yah Naruto-kun, terjadi kesalahan dalam penilaian ujianmu. Sebenarnya kau lulus ujian, bahkan nilaimu paling tinggi di akademi, lebih tinggi dari Uchiha atau pun Naara. Jadi maaf yah Naruto-kun dan selamat akan kelulusanmu," jelas Iruka.

Raut wajah keheranan itu, kini berganti dengan raut wajah kegembiraan dan langsung saja Naruto menerjang? eh salah memeluk Iruka dengan erat. Ia senang sekali bisa lulus genin. Sedangkan Iruka terlihat membalas pelukan Naruto.

'Maafkan aku Naruto kalau aku telah berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya ini karena para petinggi yang tidak ingin kau lulus dan menjadi shinobi Konoha. Untunglah ada Hokage ketiga yang dapat membujuk para petinggi itu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini, karena aku tidak mau kau sedih karena mendengar hal ini,' ungkap Iruka dalam hati dan membuatnya memeluk Naruto tambah erat.

"Nah, Naruto besok datanglah jam delapan ke akademi untuk pembagian kelompok genin, mengerti!" perintah Iruka kemudian. Naruto hanya mengangguk bersemangat menjawabnya. Lalu setelah itu ia meminta izin kepada Iruka untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Dengan langkah gembira, Naruto pun meninggalkan Iruka sendiri.

Terlihat Iruka hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Naruto yang senang sekali dengan kelulusannya. Namun detik berikutnya raut wajahnya menjadi sedih, memikirkan apa yang diungkapkan dalam hatinya barusan.

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Kyuubi ada dua satu biiju satu manusia, penampilan Kyuubi manusia rambutnya merah turunan dari Miito dan matanya kayak Tsunade cokelat keemasan gitu.**

**Kyuubi anak dari Tsunade dan Dan Kato yang muncul di masa lalunya Tsunade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Penulis Gaje, Alur Gaje, Abal, Jurus Gaje, FemaleHuman Kyuubi dll**

**Pairing**

**NaruFem!Kyuubi**

Di sebuah tempat seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dan mata berwarna biru saphire, berjalan di atas genangan air. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, seakan memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang bingung. Bocah itu bingung karena seingatnya ia sedang tidur di rumahnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia berada di tempat yang asing ini? Namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk jalan terus. Mungkin dengan jalan terus, ia akan mengetahui, tempat apa ini sebenarnya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sampai, di depan sebuah penjara besar. Keningnya semakin berkerut heran. Apalagi ketika melihat ada sosok hitam besar, yang matanya tampak merah menyala, di dalam penjara tersebut. Sosok itu tampak menyeringgai ke arah Naruto. Namun sang bocah hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar, dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip heran.

"Bola bulu?" guman Naruto saat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Hal ini membuat sang sosok langsung menyerang Naruto dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Sayang sosok itu dihalangi oleh jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Sehingga ia tidak bisa menerkam Naruto, yang telah membuatnya marah. Hal ini dikarenakan Naruto telah menyebutnya bola bulu.

"**Sebut kata itu sekali lagi, kau akan mati bocah!" **ancam sang sosok, yang ternyata berwujud rubah berwarna orange.

"Maaf, kupikir kau bola bulu, karena di dalam sana, kau terlihat seperti bola bulu besar. Habis kau tidur meringkuk seperti itu, dan ekormu kau taruh di depan wajahmu. Jadi terlihat di mataku, seperti bola bulu," jelas Naruto tersenyum canggung. Beberapa keringat tampak menetes dari pelipisnya. Walaupun ekspresinya terlihat tenang. Sebenarnya jantung Naruto berdetak cukup kencang, ketika melihat rubah orange raksasa, yang hendak menerkamnya.

"**Bocah sialan, kubunuh kau!" **ancam rubah aneh itu. Benar aneh, karena Naruto melihat ekornya ada banyak. Ketika Naruto hitung, jumlahnya ada sembilan. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Maaf..." balas Naruto meminta maaf.

Sebenarnya Naruto cukup lega, karena rubah itu dikurung dalam penjara. Soalnya kalau tidak Naruto pasti sudah menjadi santapan rubah tersebut. Jadi perlahan dia mendekati penjara itu, untuk mencari tahu, makhluk apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa tubuhnya besar sekali? Lebih tepat disebut raksasa. Dan lagi kenapa ekornya ada banyak?

Sisi bocah Naruto yang selalu ingin tahu, penasaran ingin mendekati rubah tersebut. Walaupun dalam hati ia cukup takut, dengan rubah tersebut, yang terus-terusan menggeram, ingin memangsa Naruto.

"**Grhhhh...kau mau mati yah!"**

**Brak!**

Langkah Naruto sempat terhenti, karena si rubah mengguncang jeruji besi. Namun sekali lagi Naruto bernafas lega. Jeruji besi penjara tersebut cukup kuat. Diguncang oleh sang rubah tidak mempan. Jadi Naruto tidak perlu takut dimangsa sang rubah dan kembali mendekati penjara tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia samai dan berdiri di depan penjara tersebut. Tangan kecilnya memasuki celah-celah jeruji tersebut dan akhirnya menyentuh rubah tersebut. Tangannya mengusap perlahan kepala rubah tersebut.

'Lembut,' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba rubah itu hendak memakan tangan Naruto. Ketika mengetahui hal tersebut, Naruto menarik tangannya kembali dan menjauh dari penjara. Hampir saja tangannya hilang, karena ingin dimakan sang rubah.

"**Grhhh... apa maumu bocah?!" **tanya rubah tersebut. Ekspresinya memancarkan kekesalan, karena dirinya tidak berhasil memakan tangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya penasaran, sebenarnya kau itu makhluk apa? dan kenapa kau dikurung? Kau seperti rubah. Tapi warnamu aneh, tidak ada rubah berwarna orange. Sudah begitu wujudmu terlalu besar untuk seekor rubah. Yang lebih aneh lagi ekormu ada sembilan," jawab Naruto jujur.

"**Apa kau sebegitu penasarannya denganku bocah? Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu, tapi sebelum itu kau lepaskan dulu aku dari penjara ini," **tawar sang rubah, yang entah kenapa ekspresi marahnya berubah jadi lunak.

"Tidak mau ah. Kalau aku melepasmu, kau pasti akan memangsaku. Walaupun aku penasaran, lebih baik tidak usah tahu saja. Daripada aku dimangsa olehmu," tolak Naruto tegas.

"**Aku tidak akan memangsamu, lepaskan aku dulu. Nanti kau akan kuberitahu siapa aku? Bagaimana?"**

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"**Aku tidak bohong, nah lepaskan aku sekarang bocah!"**

"Hm... oke aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi kau harus janji, tidak akan memangsaku?"

"**Yah aku janji bocah, jadi cepatlah lepaskan aku dari tempat ini!"**

'**Khu...khu...khu...tidak kusangka dia benar-benar bodoh. Mudah sekali aku membohonginya. Setelah kau lepaskan buka penjara ini, aku akan memangsamu bocah,' **pikir sang rubah yang ternyata kata-katanya adalah bohong. Dia hanya ingin lepas dari penjara ini.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya membuka pintu ini," ujar Naruto jujur. Naruto benar-benar polos, tidak sadar kalau apa yang akan dilakukannya akan berdampak buruk baginya. Bukan hanya dirinya saja, tapi mungkin orang lain juga akan terkena dampaknya.

"**Caranya mudah kau tinggal..." **

"Jangan dengarkan dia Naruto. Dia itu sedang menipumu!" cegah seseorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto. Hal ini membuat kening Naruto berkerut heran. Sementara sang rubah ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah dan mengguncang-guncang jeruji penjara tersebut.

Kedatangan pemuda tersebut telah mengacaukan rencana si rubah. Padahal sedikit lagi ia akan bebas dari tempat ini. Sementara Naruto langsung mundur, menjauhi penjara tersebut. Karena apa yang dilakukan rubah itu, sedikit membuatnya takut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada si pemuda.

"Jangan bicara di sini. Rubah itu berbahaya. Kita bicara di tempat lain. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," jawab pemuda tersebut. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengikuti saran dari sang pemuda.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Berjalan kesebuah tempat yang serba putih. Kepala Naruto menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bingung, sebenarnya ia ada dimana? Siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa ia berada di tempat ini? Lalu makhluk apa itu tadi? Setelah itu si pemuda mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk, di tempat tersebut.

"Namaku adalah Ashura. Saat ini kita ada di dalam alam bawah sadarmu. Lalu rubah tadi adalah salah satu Biiju bernama Kurama," jelas pemuda tersebut memulai percakapannya. Ekspresi terkejut pun terpancar di wajah Naruto.

Biiju? Bukankah makhluk tersebut adalah binatang-binatang yang memiliki cakhra besar, yang diciptakan oleh petapa Rikudo. Seorang sennin legendaris dan seseorang yang menciptakan Ninjutsu serta Genjutsu. Begitulah yang diceritakan Iruka pada Naruto dan teman-temannya, sewaktu masih diakademi. Tapi yang tidak dapat Naruto sangka, kalau tempat ini ada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Aku adalah anak kedua dari petapa Rikudo. Aku berada dalam alam bawah sadarmu, karena kau adalah reinkarnasiku," jelas Ashura lagi.

"Eh? Apa? aku adalah reinkarnasimu?" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi menunjukan raut muka tidak percaya, dengan penjelasan dari Ashura.

"Benar. Dulu Hashirama-lah yang menjadi reinkarnasiku. Sekarang ia sudah tiada dan sekarang kaulah reinkarnasiku."

"Hashirama? Maksudnya hokage pertama? Wah tidak kusangka, aku adalah reinkarnasi orang-orang hebat. Pertama kau yang anaknya rikudo, kedua hokage pertama. Padahal aku bukanlah apa-apa, malahan aku dibenci oleh semua warga desa," ucap Naruto yang entah mengapa raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah tepukan hangat di kepalanya.

"Kata siapa kau bukan orang hebat Naruto. Kau terus bertahan dari kebencian mereka dan tidak terpengaruh oleh kebencian mereka. Kalau orang biasa pasti akan langsung membalas apa yang mereka lakukan padamu. Tapi kau tetap berdiri tegap dan mengeluarkan senyummu, seolah mengatakan kau tidak marah dengan perbuatan mereka. Menurutku itu lebih hebat dari seorang hokage ataupun anak seorang sennin legendaris," ungkap Ashura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Eh iya kenapa Kurama ada di dalam alam bawah sadarku? Kau bilang ingin menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Bukan di dalam alam bawah sadar sih, lebih tepatnya di dalam tubuhmu tersegel Kurama," jawab Ashura.

"Eh? Jadi penjara itu ada di dalam tubuhku? Kok bisa? dia kan besar? Sedangkan aku kecil?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja bisa, Kurama kan disegel menggunakan Fuinjutsu."

"Oh, benar juga yah. Terus Kurama itu kan Biiju yang diciptakan oleh Rikudo, tapi kok rasanya dia seperti dipenuhi kebencian begitu yah? Matanya itu persis seperti mata penduduk yang membenciku," ungkap Naruto kemudian.

"Hm, sejujurnya Kurama dulu itu biiju yang baik. Bahkan sifatnya lebih baik dari Biiju lainnya. Walaupun kata-katanya kasar, sekarang juga sih. Kurama adalah Biiju yang paling perhatian terhadap teman-temannya. Dia jadi seperti itu karena kesalahan kami. Setelah ayah tiada, Kurama dan biiju lainnya digunakan oleh kakakku Indra. Lalu kemudian diteruskan oleh reinkarnasi kakakku, Madara Uchiha. Tapi beruntung Hashirama yang menjadi reinkarnasiku mengalahkan Madara. Lalu mengambil Biiju dari tangan Madara. Biiju itu dibagi rata ke setiap desa shinobi. Namun kekuatan Biiju yang besar, membuat manusia takut. Hingga akhirnya Biiju disegel di dalam tubuh manusia, supaya bisa dikendalikan. Padahal itu adalah hal yang salah. Itu sama saja mengurung kebebasan Biiju. Mereka tidak ingin dikendalikan ataupun dikurung. Mereka hanya mau dibebaskan. Namun jika biiju dilepaskan, para manusia takut, biiju akan membuat bencana. Itulah sebabnya di dalam hati para biiju tersimpan banyak kebencian, termasuk Kurama," jelas Ashura panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu. Yah wajar sih manusia takut akan para Biiju. Soalnya Kurama saja menakutkan. Tapi walaupun menakutkan bulunya hangat. Namun kalau menurutku, ini cuma masalah, kami tidak mengenal Biiju dan Biiju tidak mengenal kami. Makanya jadi seperti itu," ujar Naruto berpendapat.

"Yah, kurasa kau benar. Manusia takut karena tidak mengenali Biiju. Masuk diakal."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya pada Kurama."

"Eh kau mau apa? Aku sudah bilang kan Kurama yang sekarang berbahaya dan dia juga licik. Apalagi kau masih polos jadi mudah sekali untuk dibohonginya," jelas Ashura memperingati Naruto.

"Tenanglah Ashura, aku hanya ingin mencoba berteman dengan Kurama." Lalu tanpa menghiraukan peringatan dari Ashura, Naruto pun kembali ke penjara tempat Kurama berada.

Sesampainya di sana, langkah Naruto diperlambat ketika mendekati penjara tersebut. Walaupun begitu Kurama yang tadinya tertidur, masih mendengar langkah Naruto dan langsung menggeram ketika Naruto sudah berada di depan penjara.

"**Apa maumu bocah?" **Tanya Kurama dingin. Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan mengulurkan tangannya yang terkepal ke dalam penjara tersebut.

"Namamu Kurama yah, aku Naruto. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, sekarang pukulkan tanganmu ke tanganku sebagai tanda pertemanan," ujar Naruto dan tak lupa senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"**Kau bercanda kan bocah?!"**

"Tidak, aku memang ingin jadi temanmu."

"**Baiklah jika kau memang ingin menjadi temanku. Katakan itu setelah kau tahu, bahwa akulah yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu!"**

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu. Tangannya yang berada di dalam penjara, langsung ditariknya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi tempat itu. Sementara Kurama hanya menyeringgai melihat reaksi dari Naruto. Senang membuat Naruto berada dalam kegelapan. Karena dengan begitu akan memudahkannya, keluar dari penjara yang busuk ini.

"**Oh yah bukan hanya orang tuamu saja. Dua belas tahun yang lalu aku hampir menghancurkan Konoha****.****B****anyak penduduk tewas karena aku, bahkan ayah dari sahabat tercintamu, Senju Kyuubi, tewas karena aku!" **tambah Kurama mengompori Naruto.

Naruto semakin mundur ke belakang dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Hatinya kini bercampur aduk, antara terkejut, bingung dan marah. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dan tangannya terkepal erat. Baru saja ia ingin berteman dengan Kurama, tapi Kurama malah bilang, kalau dirinyalah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang Naruto bingung harus apa.

Apakah ia harus marah? Apakah ia harus membalas perlakuan Kurama padanya? Jadi apakah ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk berteman dengan Kurama? Naruto bingung. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara orang memanggilnya.

Naruto menoleh kesana kemari mencari siapa yang mencarinya. Lalu ia melihat sebuah secercah cahaya menghampirinya. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi sesosok gadis kecil, yang sangat dikenalinya. Sahabatnya, Kyuubi.

"Oh, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kau ini tidur sudah seperti sapi yah. Dibangunin beberapa kali tidak bangun juga. Tadinya aku mau menyirammu pakai ini, tapi karena kau sudah bangun, tidak jadi deh," jelas gadis tersebut, sambil membawa sebuah gayung berisi air. Ini semua dilakukannya karena berkali-kali Kyuubi membangunkan Naruto, tapi tidak bangun juga. Akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan untuk mengambil air, dan hendak menyiramnya. Tapi tidak jadi karena Naruto akhirnya bangun juga.

"Kyuubi? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan kedatangan gadis tersebut.

"Aku dengar dari Okaa-san, ada kesalahan dalam penilaian genin. Jadi sebenarnya kau itu lulus. Terus berhubung kita harus ke akademi untuk pembagian kelompok, jadi apa salahnya pergi bersama. Tapi kau jangan salah paham, aku hanya lagi malas pergi sendiri. Lagipula apartemenmu dekat dengan akademi, jadi aku mampir dulu kesini. Selain itu waktu aku kesana akademi masih sepi, karena bosan aku ke rumahmu dulu. Jadi kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam yah!" jawab Kyuubi dan seperti biasa dengan nada tsunderenya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menyembunyikannya dari Naruto. Tidak ingin bocah dihadapannya melihat wajah Kyuubi saat ini.

"Berpikir macam-macam bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto polos, bingung dengan jawabanmu.

"Sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan, cepat ganti bajumu. Aku sudah berbaik hati menunggumu tahu!" perintah Kyuubi seenaknya.

"Eh? Baiklah," jawab Naruto menuruti permintaan Kyuubi.

"Oh, yah satu lagi, selamat yah atas kelulusanmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli. Ini hanya sebagai formalitas sebagai sesama teman!" ungkap Kyuubi kemudian, lagi-lagi dengan nada tsundere.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu," balas Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi, membuat muka Kyuubi kembali memerah dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu. Serta membanting pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras. Niat sebenarnya supaya Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah, makanya Kyuubi buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengelus dadanya perlahan, menghadapi tingkah Kyuubi yang kadang kasar, kadang baik. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu, mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Jika Kyuubi tahu orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya, ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan. Ia tidak sanggup kehilangan Kyuubi, teman pertamanya.

Teman yang telah mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa jadi seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini pada temannya. Tidaklah baik jika kita menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan teman kita, begitu pula dengan berbohong dengan teman kita. Sudah sewajarnya sebagai teman, kita harus terbuka satu sama lainnya, karena itulah tugas seorang teman.

Mungkin Naruto harus mempersiapkan diri, kemungkinan terburuk jika ia menceritakan apa yang telah dialaminya barusan. Tapi tidak sekarang, Naruto masih belum siap kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Jadi akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas untuk ke akademi bersama Kyuubi.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Genin adalah pangkat terendah dalam sebuah shinobi. Memang sebelum menjadi shinobi mereka adalah murid akademi. Tapi menjadi murid akademi belumlah menjadi seorang shinobi. Lebih tepat menyebut murid akademi sebagai calon shinobi. Dalam genin biasanya ada tiga orang kelompok dan satu orang pembimbing. Itu adalah kelompok minimal, dalam menjalankan suatu misi.

Lagipula misi yang dihadapi seorang genin, bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, maksimal rank C. Tapi yah, terkadang misi rank C bisa berubah, menjadi rank B atau rank A. Kalau itu sih, namanya tidak bisa diprediksi. Yah... namanya juga kita tidak tahu bagaimana ke depannya, bukan?

Biasanya pembagian kelompok genin, diumumkan oleh guru, di akademi atau hanya dipasang di papan pengumuman. Kebetulan Iruka, sebagai guru di akademi, sedang sibuk urusan lain. Pengumuman kelompok jadinya ditaruh di papan pengumuman.

Sejak pukul Sembilan pagi, murid-murid akademi yang telah menjadi genin berkumpul di papan pengumuman. Reaksi mereka berbeda-beda saat melihat kelompok genin yang telah dibagikan, ada yang senang, ada yang pundung, ada yang bermendokusai ria, ada pula yang memukul tembok. Kalau yang ini bisa ditebak, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tomboy Kyuubi.

Ia kesal dengan kelompoknya, seorang fangirl dan seorang bocah emo. Padahal ia ingin sekali satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Tapi nyatanya Naruto tidak mendapatkan kelompok. Hanya sendiri, bersama seorang jounin yang menjadi pembimbingnya. Kenapa Naruto tidak dimasukin dikelompoknya coba? Kenapa hanya Naruto yang sendiri saja?

Memang jumlah genin baru hanya 37 orang, itu artinya lebih satu. Karena Naruto menjadi yang lulus terakhir, jadi hanya sendiri. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Jujur ia juga ingin mendapatkan teman sekelompok genin. Tapi ternyata ia hanya sendiri.

Eh? Tidak juga sih, masih ada pembimbing. Sensei pembimbing juga bisa dijadikan teman bukan? Begitulah cara Naruto untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, seorang bertopeng tampak menepuk bahunya dan berbisik pada Naruto.

"Ikuti aku!" perintah orang tersebut.

Sejujurnya Naruto bingung apakah akan mengikuti perintahnya atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya Naruto mengikuti orang itu, yang kini sedang meloncat-loncat dari atap ke atap. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Orang itu tampak membuka topengnya dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke, teman satu tim Kyuubi.

"Namaku Sai, hari ini aku yang menjadi pembimbingmu," jelas orang itu yang ternyata adalah pembimbing Naruto. Kening Naruto berkerut heran. Bukannya pembimbingnya bernama Yamato? Lagipula pemuda yang dihadapannya, seperti masih muda. Kalau Naruto perkirakan, masih berumur dua atau tiga tahun di atasnya.

"Bukannya yang menjadi pembimbingku adalah Yamato?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak, hari ini Yamato sedang ada urusan. Jadi sekarang aku yang menggantikannya. Tugasmu sekarang, cabuti rumput-rumput di halaman ini semuanya, mengerti!" perintah Sai. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sai, yaitu mencabuti rumput di padang ini.

Selama mencabuti rumput dengan tangannya. Sai terlihat terduduk di bawah pohon, sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu. Entah apa yang sedang dicoret-coretnya, Naruto tidak peduli. Ia hanya fokus dengan kerjaannya.

"**Chōjū Giga!"**

Tiba-tiba entah darimana datangnya sekumpulan harimau yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti sketsa dari tinta, menyerang Naruto. Merasa diserang, Naruto refleks melempar beberapa shuriken ke arah harimau-harimau tersebut.

**Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Harimau-harimau itu pun hancur menjadi genangan tinta, karena terkena lemparan shuriken dari Naruto. Sai yang melihat refleks yang bagus dari Naruto, hanya tersenyum tipis. Sementara Naruto hanya berkerut heran melihat genangan tinta hitam di depannya. Tidak mau memikirnya Naruto kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"**Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu****!"**

Kemudian Sai menyerang Naruto dengan Kunai miliknya. Namun lagi-lagi refleks bagus dari Naruto, langsung menangkis serangan kunai tersebut dengan tangannya. Tapi tangan kiri Sai hendak meninju perut Naruto, yang tanpa pertahanan. Tentu saja Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung menangkap tangan kiri Sai, yang hendak meninjunya, dengan tangan kiri Naruto juga. Sekali lagi Sai hanya tersenyum menghadapi kesigapan dari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sai yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto, langsung berubah menjadi tinta. Rupa-rupanya itu bukan Sai yang asli, melainkan bushinnya yang terbuat dari lukisan, sama seperti harimau-harimau tadi. Kening Naruto kembali berkerut heran. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Sai.

Lalu sekali lagi Sai menyerang Naruto. Pemuda berwajah pucat itu hendak menendang Naruto. Tapi Naruto langsung merunduk, menghindari tendangannya. Dari tendangan kini berubah menjadi pukulan ke tengkuk. Namun Naruto kembali menangkis serangan Sai, dengan lengan kanannya.

Sai kembali tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Lalu akhirnya sai berhenti untuk menyerang Naruto dan sebuah tepukan pun terdengar dari Sai. Hal ini membuat Naruto menatap Sai bingung, kenapa mendadak pemuda tersebut menyerangnya? Memang apa salahnya?

"Kau bagus, penilaianmu terhadapmu meningkat, dari 7/10 menjadi 9/10," ungkap Sai kemudian.

"Eh? Sebenarnya untuk apa kau menilaiku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Simpelnya aku benci orang lemah," jawab Sai jujur, namun entah kenapa senyuman yang ditunjukan oleh Sai, bagi Naruto terlihat palsu.

"Dan kalau lemah, mungkin aku akan menyuruhmu kembali ke akademi," tambah Sai lagi, membuat mata Naruto terbelalak, mendengar pengakuan dari Sai.

"Eh?"

"Kau jangan berpikir aku ini hanya pengawas pengganti. Aku pun punya hak untuk menyuruhmu kembali ke akademi atau tidak. Lagipula shinobi yang lemah itu tidak ada gunanya, karena yang ada malah menyusahkan anggota timnya. Makanya aku benci orang lemah, kau mengerti?" Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pernyataan dari Sai. Lalu Sai kembali menyuruh Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Kemudian selama seminggu ini, Naruto hanya di suruh melakukan misi tingkat D, seperti mencabuti rumput, mengurus kucing dan mencari ikan di sungai. Selama seminggu pula, Sai menjadi pengawas Naruto. Hal ini karena selama seminggu ini, Yamato tidak datang untuk menjadi pembimbing Naruto. Lalu di minggu terakhir, Yamato baru datang, bersama dengan Sai.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyelesaikan misi tingkat D, dengan baik. Kalau begitu sekarang saatnya memberikanmu misi yang levelnya lebih tinggi lagi, yaitu rank C," ujar seorang pria berumur sekitar dua lima tahunan bernama Yamato.

"Misi apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Besok tiga anak dari Kazekage ke empat akan berkunjung. Kau dan Sai akan menjadi pemandu bagi ke tiga anak kazekage itu, mengelilingi Konoha. Tenang saja untuk keamanan, kami sudah mengirim dua sampai tiga orang anbu, sebagai bodyguard dari Konoha. Jadi tugas kalian hanya memandu bagi anak-anak Kazekage tidak perlu memikirkan soal keamanan, mengerti?" jelas Yamato kemudian. Naruto hanya menangguk.

Dalam hati ia senang juga sih. Ia merasa terhormat bisa menjadi pemandu anak-anak Kazekage. Setelah pulang menyelesaikan misi rank D di minggu terakhir. Naruto pulang dengan bersenandung ria. Memikirkan anak-anak Kazekage itu seperti apa? apakah ia bisa menjadi teman anak-anak dari Kazekage? Walaupun keinginan itu begitu tipis harapannya. Naruto benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

*****TBC*****

**A:n/**

**Kelompok genin masih sama kayak ama di Canon, bedanya Kyuubi sama Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi. **

**Umur Sai 15 tahun**

**Thank you very much for review:**

**Guest, **Nokia 7610 FP1 OS7, reffast 1000cc, rena, Kelanix 99, A'Raion No Sun, uzumakiseptian, Blue-senpai, uzumakimahendra4, sairaji423, altadinata, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Kirisaki Shin, , Saladin no jutsu, , shinn kazumiya, Jigoku no arashi, .Emperor97, Don't tell me anything, Itanatsu, Nokia 7610, Drak Yagami, 3'Oct, Dark Namikaze Ryu


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Abal, Alur gak jelas, Typo bertebaran, Jurus asal-asalan, Penulis amatir dan masih banyak lagi kekurangannya**

**Pairing**

**NarutoFem!Kyuubi**

*****mulai*****

Sunagakure adalah sebuah desa shinobi yang dikelilingi oleh padang pasir. Mata pencaharian penduduk ini adalah penjualan pasir emas yang pencetusnya adalah Kazekage ke empat. Diketahui Kazekage ke empat adalah seorang pengendali pasir emas. Kemampuannya yang hebat ini, dipergunakan olehnya untuk membantu perekonomian Sunagakure, yang industri pertaniannya sangat langka, karena desa ini tidak pernah turun hujan, sekelilingnya hanya padang pasir, sehingga sistem irigasinya juga tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Yondaime Kazekage memiliki tiga orang anak sedangkan istrinya sudah meninggal, ketika melahirkan anak bungsunya. Anak pertama bernama Sabaku No Temari, seorang anak perempuan yang selalu membawa kipas besar. Kipas besar itu adalah senjatanya. Konon senjata itu dapat menghasilkan angin yang sangat besar. Temari masih berumur 15 tahun dan masih genin, walaupun begitu dia termasuk kunoichi perempuan paling kuat di desanya.

Anak kedua bernama Sabaku No Kankurou berumur 14 tahun. Kankurou adalah seorang pengendali boneka yang cukup handal, dan selalu membawa bonekanya kemana-mana. Sama seperti Temari, Kankurou juga seorang genin. Lalu anak yang terakhir bernama Sabaku No Gaara, umurnya 12 tahun. Tapi ia lebih kuat dari kedua kakaknya. Ini semua karena Gaara adalah Jinchuriki Ichibi. Gaara adalah seorang yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Ia tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Gaara bahkan tidak pernah mengakui kedua kakaknya, apalagi ayahnya. Sebenarnya dulu Gaara adalah anak yang baik, tapi karena sebuah insiden sikapnya berubah drastis. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali Gaara berbuat ulah, dengan membunuh beberapa shinobi dan penduduk di desanya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus dibenci orang lain. Lagipula sejak kecil Gaara juga tidak pernah disukai dan selalu dijauhi, karena dia seorang jinchuriki. Jadi untuk apa, Gaara peduli terhadap orang lain, sementara dirinya sendiri tidak pernah dipedulikan.

Seperti saat ini, terlihat ia menyekik pejalan kaki yang menubruknya, saat Gaara hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Pejalan kaki itu tampak dicekik oleh pasir yang keluar dari gentong besar, yang selalu dibawa-bawa oleh Gaara. Hingga akhirnya pejalan itu mati. Setelah mati pun Gaara tidak selesai sampai disitu. Tubuh kaku si pejalan kaki, tampak dibungkus oleh pasir-pasir itu. Lalu dengan satu kali cengkraman, ia membuat mayat si pejalan kaki hancur berkeping-keping.

"Gaara lagi-lagi kau berbuat ulah," ujar seorang remaja berambut pirang, berkuncir empat dan membawa kipas besar dipunggungnya. Ia adalah Temari kakak pertama Gaara yang tadi diceritakan.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, atau kau yang kubunuh!" jawab Gaara dingin. Jika saja Gaara bukan adiknya, mungkin saat ini Temari sudah mencabik-cabik bocah di depannya, dengan kipas miliknya. Temari sebenarnya tidak membenci Gaara, tapi ia tidak suka sifat Gaara, yang suka meremehkannya dan tidak pernah bersikap sopan, pada ayah dan kakak-kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ujian chunin sebentar lagi akan dimulai, ayah bermaksud ke Konoha untuk membicarakan hal ini. Itu karena kita bertiga akan ikut ujian tersebut, jadi sekarang aku mau mengajakmu pulang, karena besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kau tahu kan jarak Konoha ke Suna ditempuh selama tiga hari, jadi kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi, supaya tidak telat sesuai perjanjian," jelas Temari kemudian. Gaara tidak menanggapinya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Temari. Sementara Temari hanya mengelus dadanya, berusaha sabar menghadapi adik bungsunya.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Di depan sebuah pintu apartemen, seorang anak kecil berusia 12 tahun, tampak menunggu seseorang, sepertinya pemilik apartemen ini. Anak kecil itu sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, karena orang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Ini semua karena ia sudah setengah jam berada disini. Gadis kecil itu tampaknya tidak suka menunggu. Tapi ia terpaksa, karena ini adalah perintah dari ibunya, untuk membawakan kotak berisi makanan, yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya, kepada pemilik apartemen ini.

Lalu sepuluh menit kemudian orang yang ditunggu-tunggu, oleh gadis kecil bernama Senju Kyuubi itu pun akhirnya datang juga. Terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki seusia Kyuubi, berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut merah itu. Badan anak laki-laki berambut pirang tampak dipenuhi oleh keringat dan kotoran tanah, serta luka-luka di wajahnya.

"Lama sekali sih, kemana saja? Terus itu kenapa wajahmu biru-biru begitu? ada darah juga lagi dipelipismu? Kau habis ngapain sih?" tanya Kyuubi beruntut sambil marah-marah. Namun kemudian ia menaruh kotak bekal yang dibungkus oleh kain berwarna merah, di depan pintu. Lalu mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di kantung roknya. Kemudian mengelap darah di pelipis anak laki-laki itu dengan sapu tangan motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah, miliknya.

"Aw... sakit Kyuu, pelan-pelan dong," ujar anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto, sambil merintih kesakitan, ketika Kyuubi mengelap darah di pelipis Naruto dengan sapu tangannya.

"Sudah diam, sekarang ayo masuk, biar kuobati di dalam!" perintah Kyuubi. Mestinya Naruto yang mempersilahkan Kyuubi masuk ke apartemennya, tapi ini malah Kyuubi yang menyuruh Naruto masuk. Tapi akhirnya Naruto hanya menuruti perintah Kyuubi dan mengambil kunci apartemen di bawah keset di depan pintu apartemen. Lalu membuka pintu apartemen tersebut.

Setelah memasuki apartemen itu, Kyuubi menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk, sementara Kyuubi sibuk mencari kotak P3K. Setelah menemukan apa yang Kyuubi cari dan juga mengambil air dingin beserta sapu tangan. Kyuubi pun mengompres lebam-lebam di wajah Naruto.

"Aduh, Kyuu pelan-pelan!" pinta Naruto meringis ketika Kyuubi mengompres luka-lukanya.

"Jawab yang jujur padaku Naruto, apakah kau dipukuli lagi? terus kau hanya diam saja dan tidak melawan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak ini karena latihan bersama Sai pengganti Yamato sensei, jika Yamato sensei sedang tidak datang," jawab Naruto, namun Kyuubi tahu Naruto bohong, dari tatapan Naruto yang tidak melihat wajah Kyuubi saat berbicara.

"Kau bohong Naruto. Aku tahu orang-orang itu memukulimu lagi. Naruto bisa tidak kau berhenti bersikap lembut pada orang-orang yang membencimu. Kau harus melawan mereka Naruto, jangan diam saja!" ungkap Kyuubi kemudian. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuubi yang begitu perhatian terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyuu, kalau aku melawan, maka mereka akan semakin membenciku. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, dibenci itu tidak enak," jawab Naruto tersenyum dan hal ini membuat Kyuubi geram mendengarnya. Gadis berambut merah itu pun mencengkram pundak Naruto dengan kencang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam terus? Mereka itu tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

"Aku percaya suatu saat mereka akan menerimaku. Tapi ya sudahlah Kyuu, kita sudah sering membahas ini. Bagaimana kalau kita membahas yang lain, seperti ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Kyuubi.

"Ck, kau ini memang pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan yah. Aku datang ke sini untuk memberikan makanan buatan Okaa-san untukmu, huh kalau bukan Okaa-san yang minta, aku juga tidak mau makan," ungkap Kyuubi sambil menempelkan plester ke dahi Naruto yang terluka.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih Kyuu," jawab Naruto tersenyum membuat Kyuubi mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah, karena melihat senyuman dari Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman satu timmu? Apakah menyenangkan semua?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Cih, apanya yang menyenangkan, aku benci mereka semua. Satu seorang fansgirl gila, satu si muka tembok dan senseinya tukang telat serta mesum, tidak ada yang benar semua," keluh Kyuubi menceritakan teman-temannya pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka menarik, ayo ceritakan lebih banyak lagi Kyuu," pinta Naruto dengan penuh semangat sambil memegangi kedua tangan Kyuubi, yang langsung ditepis gadis itu dengan kasar.

"A...apanya yang menarik, kau ini aneh!" ungkap Kyuubi dengan nada terbata-bata, karena sepertinya ia salah tingkah ketika kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto tadi.

"Ayolah ceritakan saja teman-teman barumu itu padaku," bujuk Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka itu menyebalkan semua. Kau tahu baru bertemu saja si fansgirl gila itu menuduhku berselingkuh dengan si muka tembok, hanya karena kami datang berdua saat pertemuan pertama. Padahal aku dan si muka tembok kebetulan saja berpapasan dan akhirnya jalan bareng. Terus si sensei tukang telat dan mesum itu, masa dia datang ke pertemuan tiga jam kemudian, gila tidak tuh! Sudah gitu buku yang dibacanya adalah novel mesum icha-icha paradise, dia guru atau bukan sih. Lalu si muka tembok itu, dia itu sok tampan, sok hebat padahal dia hanya bisa mengcopy jurus orang, plagiat tuh!" oceh Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Wah, mereka pasti orang yang menarik yah."

"Hah? Apanya menarik?"

"Yah, menarik karena mereka dapat membuatmu bercerita panjang lebar begitu, pasti mereka orang yang menarik bagimu kan Kyuu?" ungkap Naruto kemudian, membuat Kyuubi langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang mendadak memerah. Sepertinya kata-kata Naruto benar deh.

"Yah, kuakui sih si fansgirl gila itu punya impian yang mulia. Dia ingin menjadi ninja medis supaya bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang dan shinobi yang terluka. Selain itu dia sama denganku, dia mengidolakan Okaa-san. Terus si muka tembok itu walaupun dingin tapi kepada binatang, dia bersikap baik dan lembut. Aku pernah melihatnya memberi makan kucing. Selain dia ingin membalaskan dendam keluarganya pada Uchiha Itachi yang telah membunuh semua klan dan keluarganya, dia juga bertekad untuk melindungi ibunya Mikoto Uchiha yang masih hidup, dan sekarang sedang koma di rumah sakit tempat Okaa-san bekerja. Lalu sensei tukang telat dan mesum itu, sebenarnya adalah guru yang perhatian pada muridnya," ungkap Kyuubi yang akhirnya jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi Kyuubi menjelaskannya sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, karena malu menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi dari Kyuubi. Kemudian tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto menepuk kepala Kyuubi perlahan. Hal ini membuat Kyuubi mendongak dan pandangan mereka pun saling beradu.

"Aku tahu Kyuubi itu orang baik, pasti selalu dikelilingi orang baik," ungkap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Urusai, yo!" jawab Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kembali. Setelah itu sepanjang semalam Naruto memaksa Kyuubi untuk menceritakan tentang teman-teman Kyuubi yang baru. Hingga tak terasa secara perlahan matahari mulai bangun dari tidurnya, menggantikan tugas bulan yang akan tidur, setelah semalaman bekerja keras.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Hari ini kantor Hokage lebih ramai dari biasanya. Hal ini dikarenakan Kazekage ke empat dari Sunagakure datang untuk membicarakan ujian chunin yang sebentar lagi akan dilakukan. Kazekage datang dengan membawa ketiga anaknya. Sementara Kazekage rapat dengan Hokage ketiga, anak-anak Kazekage akan ditemani Naruto dan Sai untuk berkeliling tempat ini. Tapi saat datang ke kantor Hokage, ketiga anak kazekage itu tidak ada di sana. Sehingga Naruto dan Sai harus mencari mereka dulu.

Naruto dan Sai pun berpencar mencari ketiga anak yondaime kazekage itu ke berbagai tempat. Hingga akhirnya Naruto melihat sekelompok berandal mengepung seorang anak berambut merah, dengan tato ai di keningnya, di sebuah gang kecil. Anak itu terlihat membawa gentong besar dan mata hijau emeraldnya tampak menatap tajam ke arah para berandal itu.

Naruto hendak menghampiri orang itu, tapi mendadak ia merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat, yang berasal dari anak berambut merah itu, sehingga gerakannya terhenti. Setelah itu ia melihat sekumpulan pasir keluar dari gentong yang di bawa oleh anak itu. Pasir – pasir itu keluar dan menyerang salah satu dari berandalan itu. Pasir itu melilit tangan dan kaki salah satu berandal tersebut, membuat berandal yang lain menatap si anak berambut merah, dengan ketakutan.

**Crash!**

Terdengar suara pasir tersebut memotong tangan dan kaki si berandal, hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Darah pun keluar dari tubuh berandal tersebut. Tidak sampai di situ pasir itu menyerang leher si berandal dan...

**Crash!**

Kepala si berandal itu terlepas dan terlempar karena cekikan yang keras dari pasir-pasir itu. Hal ini membuat berandal – berandal yang lain hendak kabur karena ketakutan. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti, karena pasir-pasir itu mencengkram erat kedua kaki mereka, dan menjatuhkan mereka, lalu menyeretnya ke tempat anak berambut merah itu. Setelah itu, pasir berikutnya menyelimuti tubuh berandal itu dan mencengkramnya dengan erat, hingga mereka kesulitan bernafas.

Naruto masih tidak bergerak melihat kejadian itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat pembunuhan nyata dihadapannya. Tapi ia tidak boleh diam saja, para berandal itu bisa mati kalau tidak ditolong. Naruto pun melemparkan beberapa shuriken miliknya, ke arah anak berambut merah itu.

**Syut! Syut!Syut!**

Tapi dengan mudah shuriken itu ditangkap oleh pasir yang ada di sekeliling anak berambut merah tersebut. Anak berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan tatapan dingin menusuk pun di arahkan ke Naruto.

'Pertahanan pasir yang hebat dan penyerangan yang mematikan. Tapi dia kalau tidak salah! Sabaku no Gaara, anaknya Yondaime Kazekage! Kenapa dia melakukan ini?!' pikir Naruto terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

'Bagaimana ini?' pikir Naruto bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Gaara. Masalahnya Naruto disuruh untuk menjadi bodyguard Gaara selama di Konoha, tapi sekarang Gaara malah membunuh para berandal yang ternyata suka memukuli Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar bingung dan panik menghadapi semua ini. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, ia melihat pasir-pasir itu telah menghancurkan para berandal yang masih hidup.

**Crash!**

Itu terjadi begitu cepat. Bagi Naruto ini sudah keterlaluan. Gaara hanyalah tamu di sini, tapi dia malah berbuat ulah di desanya. Naruto pun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Tindakan Gaara sudah merupakan tindakan kriminal menurut Naruto. Dia harus menghentikan ini, sebelum Gaara berbuat lebih jauh. Terserah jika nanti ia akan dihukum karena telah melukai kliennya, tapi bagi Naruto perbuatan Gaara harus segera dihentikan.

Tiba-tiba pasir-pasir yang ada di gentong yang dibawa Gaara itu keluar dan menyerang Naruto. Tapi saat ini Naruto sudah siap untuk melawan Gaara dan ia juga siap menerima resikonya, jika ia sampai melukai Gaara. Pasir-pasir itu hendak menangkap Naruto, tapi dengan kelincahan yang dimiliki Naruto, ia melompat dan menghindari tangkapan dari pasir-pasir tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto melakukan segel tangan dan membuat bushin dirinya, lalu menyerang Gaara dengan bushin miliknya. Tapi Bushin itu dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh pasir-pasir milik Gaara. Tapi tanpa Gaara sadari Naruto yang asli telah ada dihadapannya, dan pada tangan kanannya ada sebuah pusaran angin berbentuk bola.

Sepertinya bushin-bushin Naruto yang tadi adalah sebagai pengalih perhatian. Sementara yang asli bersembunyi dibalik bushin yang lain dan dengan waktu yang tepat menyerang Gaara.

"**Fuuton: Rasengan!" **

Gaara yang tidak sempat menghindari serangan cepat dari Naruto, langsung mengumpulkan pasir-pasirnya dan mengelilingi tubuhnya untuk melindungi dari serangan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Gaara tidak punya cukup waktu untuk melindungi seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga pertahanan itu dapat di tembus oleh rasengan milik Naruto. Serta membuat Gaara terdorong dari belakang.

**Bruagh!**

Punggung Gaara tampak membentur tong sampah yang ada pada gang kecil tersebut. Sepertinya Naruto berhasil menghentikan Gaara, tapi entah kenapa Naruto melihat seringgaian terpampang pada wajah Gaara. Bukan hanya itu saja luka-luka yang didapatkan Gaara, dari rasengan milik Naruto, tertutup oleh pasir-pasir miliknya. Jelas Naruto tidak bisa diam saja. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Naruto mengeluarkan rantai cakra dan mengikat tubuh Gaara dengan erat. Sehingga bocah berambut merah itu tidak dapat bergerak.

"Kau! Berani sekali melakukan ini padaku!" ujar Gaara dingin dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh, sambil berusaha membebaskan diri dari rantai yang membelenggunya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya perlahan, takut juga ditatap seperti oleh Gaara. Apalagi ia harus memikirkan cara supaya terbebas dari hukuman, karena telah membuat kliennya terikat seperti ini. Tapi Naruto juga tidak salah, Gaara yang berbuat ulah duluan, Naruto hanya ingin melindungi desanya saja.

Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau mendengar pembelaan dari Naruto? Lantas akan mencabut Naruto sebagai genin Konoha? Naruto yang memikirkan itu langsung memasang ekspresi horor.

"Ma…maaf, tapi kau yang duluan berbuat ulah di sini, seenaknya saja melakukan pembunuhan di desa orang!" ujar Naruto membela dirinya.

"Mereka itu sampah, jadi yang kulakukan adalah membantu kalian membersihkan para sampah tidak berguna itu," jawab Gaara dingin dan pandangan masih menusuk ke arah Naruto. Sekali lagi Naruto meneguk ludahnya ketakutan.

"Eh? Mereka itu manusia, bukan sampah!" balas Naruto tidak mau mengalah.

'Dia dingin sekali, tapi tatapan itu entah kenapa seperti kesepian sama sepertiku,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" perintah Gaara.

"Tidak bisa, kalau kau kulepaskan pasti kau akan berbuat ulah lagi di sini!" tolak Naruto.

"Baiklah kau pikir aku tidak melepaskan rantai ini dariku!" Sekali lagi Gaara mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari rantai cakhra milik Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau tenaga Gaara begitu kuat. Tapi Naruto tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya…

**Prang!**

Rantai itu berhasil dihancurkan oleh Gaara, membuat mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Gaara benar-benar kuat. Tapi Naruto pun langsung tersadar akan apa yang telah terjadi, dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung kembali.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau membunuh mereka dengan santainya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya membersihkan para sampah, lagipula mereka hanyalah berandalan kenapa kau begitu peduli?" Tanya balik Gaara.

"Tetap saja membunuh itu adalah hal yang salah, walaupun mereka selalu melakukan perbuatan yang buruk, tapi membunuh mereka, bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk memperbaiki sifat mereka!" jawab Naruto.

"Kau naïf, kalau kau berpikir seperti itu kau akan mati dengan cepat. Lagipula kau shinobi bukan? Cepat atau lambat membunuh akan menjadi bagian dari tugasmu!"

"Kalaupun aku dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, maka aku akan menjadi seorang pembunuh demi orang – orang yang kusayangi, bukan karena kesenangan pribadi."

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening seketika. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Serta suara debu-debu berterbangan. Kemudian tatapan membunuh Gaara berubah menjadi pandangan datar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan sejenak hawa membunuh Gaara menghilang. Apakah Gaara sudah tidak ingin berbuat ulah lagi? Begitulah pemikiran Naruto saat ini. Tapi biar begitu Naruto masih memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, bersiap jika Gaara ingin bertarung dengannya lagi.

"Aku benci orang-orang naïf sepertimu, yang terlalu baik dan lembut, walaupun ada orang jahat yang melukainya. Yang hanya diam saja saat dicaci maki orang lain, dipukuli dan dijauhi. Tapi kupikir kau lebih baik dari sampah-sampah itu," ungkap Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat kening Naruto berkerut bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Gaara.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hm, kau yang menjadi bodyguardku yah, baiklah antarkan aku ke tempat-tempat yang bagus, kalau tidak bagus aku kutenggelamkan kau dengan pasirku!" perintah Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto kembali bergidik ketakutan.

"Ba…baik," jawab Naruto terbata-bata karena takut dengan ancaman Gaara.

'Orang ini mengerikan, tapi dia klienku sekarang, semoga hari ini cepat selesai,' pikir Naruto kemudian. Setelah itu Naruto pun mengajak Gaara untuk berkeliling ke desanya Konoha. Sebelumnya mereka pergi mencari dua saudara Gaara dulu, yaitu Temari dan Kankurou.

Untunglah pencarian itu tidak begitu lama, karena Sai telah menemukan Temari dan Kankurou sebelumnya. Hari itu Naruto dan Sai pergi bersama tiga anak Kazekage berkeliling Konoha. Sai terlihat memandangi Naruto dengan heran, karena sedari tadi Naruto menjauhi ketiga anak Kazekage itu. Tapi Naruto hanya nyegir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa cerita, kalau cerita dia bisa kena hukuman. Soalnya tadi dia baru saja bertarung dengan kliennya sendiri. Hal ini membuat Sai menatap Naruto dengan penuh kecurigaan. Tapi akhirnya Sai memilih untuk diam saja, dan tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya lagi. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan untuk Naruto. Untunglah hari pun berakhir juga.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga anak-anakku selama di sini, Sandaime-san, Naruto-san dan Sai-san, mereka tidak berbuat ulah kan?" Tanya Yondaime Kazekage, setelah selesai mengadakan pertemuan dengan Sandaime.

"Eh? Ti…tidak kok, he he," jawab Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir canggung. Berbohong cuma itu yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Walaupun dia tahu berbohong juga tidak baik, tapi demi menghindari hukuman, jadi apa boleh buat kan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Gaara kau berbuat ulah kan hari ini?" Tanya Yondaime Kazekage pada anak bungsunya.

"Tidak hanya membuang sampah dengan dia," jawab Gaara datar sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto, yang kini meneguk ludahnya. Takut perbuatannya ketahuan, karena Gaara main tunjuk saja.

"Hahhh… ya sudahlah, sekali lagi terima kasih atas kerja samanya Sandaime-san, lain kali andalah yang harus mampir ke desa kami," ujar Yondaime Kazekage ramah.

"Tentu, kapan-kapan kami akan main," jawab Sandaime tersenyum ramah juga.

"Ya dan ajak dia juga," tambah Gaara dan kembali menunjuk ke arah Naruto, membuat bulu-bulu di tubuh Naruto menegak, karena ditunjuk lagi oleh Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau punya teman baru, Naruto-kun," ungkap Sai tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Naruto, yang kini hanya tersenyum canggung.

Setelah itu Yondaime Kazekage dan ketiga anaknya pun pulang ke desanya Sunagakure. Hal ini membuat Naruto bernafas lega seketika. Tapi tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri, saat menoleh ke belakang ia melihat Yamato, guru pembimbingnya tersenyum mengerikan terhadapnya.

"Naruto, jangan kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya. Aku ini kan guru pembimbingmu jadi aku selalu mengawasimu. Perbuatan anak Kazekage tadi memang sudah keterlaluan, tapi itu sudah diatasi oleh Kazekage. Sekarang adalah giliranmu, bertarung dengan klienmu sendiri itu tidak baik, jadi bersiaplah," ungkap Yamato tersenyum mengerikan, membuat wajah Naruto langsung horor seketika. Dia benar-benar tidak akan selamat untuk hari ini.

"Selamat berjuang Naruto-kun, Ganbatanne!" ungkap Sai tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. Itu sama sekali tidak menghibur, bagi Naruto. Sungguh benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

*****TBC*****

**Omake**

Di dalam sebuah kereta kuda yang menuju Sunagakure, terlihat tiga orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Satu diantaranya adalah pria paruh baya. Lalu yang perempuan masih remaja, dua orang anak laki-laki. Mereka adalah Yondaime Kazekage dan tiga anaknya yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Sunagakure.

"Hari ini kau berbuat ulah lagi kan Gaara?" Tanya Yondaime dingin pada anak bungsunya yang berambut merah. Gaara tidak menjawab dan malah memilih melihat pemandangan diluar kereta kuda.

"Hahhh, kau tahu perbuatanmu adalah kesalahan yang fatal, karena berbuat ulah di desa lain. Tentu saja kalau bukan kebaikan dari Sandaime, desa akan perang melawan Konoha. Jadi dia menyerahkan hukumanmu padaku. Mulai besok kau akan kukurung, tidak boleh keluar sampai aku merasa kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu!" perintah Yondaime Kazekage kemudian.

"Terserah," jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah ayahnya. Tapi hal ini malah membuat Temari, Kankurou dan Yondaime berkerut heran memandangi Gaara. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Biasanya Gaara akan membantah perkataan dari ayah mereka. Tapi sekarang pasrah begitu saja.

"Sepertinya kau telah menemui kejadian yang menarik yah, Gaara," ungkap Kankurou kemudian. Gaara tidak menanggapinya dan masih asyik dengan pemandangan di luar kereta.

Yondaime dan Temari terlihat memandangi Kankurou, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh si pengendali boneka itu. Tapi akhirnya mereka sadar, mungkin benar Gaara telah menemui kejadian yang menarik, sehingga membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Yondaime berharap semoga saja, Gaara memang benar-benar berubah.

**END Omake**

**Spesial Thanks For:**

**ryuzan45****, ****, ****thor94****, ****Guest****, ****uzumakiseptian****, ****Blue-Temple Of The King****, ****uchiha drac****, ****altadinata****, **** .Emperor97****, ****leontujuhempat****, ****Itanatsu****, ****Dewi15****, ****sairaji423****, ****shinn kazumiya****, ****Kelanix 99****, ****Namikaze Sholkhan****, **** 15****, ****Kirisaki Shin****, ****Blood D. Cherry****, ****Bagus A namikaze****, ****Ae Hatake****, ****nanaleo099****, ****Nokia 7610****, ****A'Raion No Sun****, ****rahmatzzz****, ****Akagawa Shinn****, ****Yuuki Tokabito****, ****, ****Dark Namikaze Ryu**

**A/n:**

**Mikoto Uchiha masih hidup tapi sedang Koma**

**Sai itu Root, jadi Naruto diawasi Root juga**

**Oke see you :D**


End file.
